


Swing on a Star

by dancinbutterfly



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe is a lonely place. Most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing on a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carry Moonbeams Home In A Jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153809) by [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin). 



The oldest thing that It can remember is love. Yes, It remembers the end of Its world. It can remember the fear that accompanied the cataclysm which scattered Its people across the cosmos, It remembers how It changed from corporeal to energy, It remembers when It first realized that so much time had passed since It last saw one of Its own people that It could not remember Its own name, but before all of that It remembers feeling love.

The pleasure It feels when It lands in the being Ryan is not new, but it's surprising. It doesn't remember pleasure, want and so it might as well be completely novel. Species have come and gone since It last felt pleasure or desire. It wants more and so does the Ryan. More specifically, the Ryan wants the Spencer because the Ryan loves the Spencer. Unlike want, the love is familiar.

Of course, It doesn't know how to get that for the Ryan. It feels that It should though. The Ryan has done so much for It just by giving over so easily, let It settle into a physical body for the first time in a millennium. It doesn’t know how but It wants to get him what he wants.

Once It's figured out how to work the Ryan's limbs – four limbs needing clothes with no scales or slime or mucus like some life forms – It goes to the Spencer's shelter. It has a bit of trouble working the Ryan' vehicle but It finds Its way to the Spencer and while It finds many things in the universe beautiful, the way the Ryan is moved by the sight of the Spencer is profound.

It crowds in close to the Spencer's face and tries his name a couple of times. Spoken words are foreign. It doesn’t remember the last time It was in a being that could articulate thought. This one can though, and It enjoys saying the Spencer's name. It looks through the Ryan's mind and finds what else is enjoyable and presses Its the other Earth being's.

The Ryan's body knows where to go from there. His want is burning It up from the inside, leading the way. It is shocked when a crash of pleasure overtakes both It and the Ryan.

The sensation is glorious. It wants more and so does his host. "He wants, he declares again but the Spencer pulls away.

"Who wants what Ry?"

"He wants," It repeats, caressing his cheek because the Ryan has wanted to so badly for so long. The Spencer seems moved but not enough. He cares for the Ryan, cleans and dresses him and almost, almost gives the Ryan more pleasure. But then the Spencer's progenitor arrives and then the Ryan is taken to a medical center. Many Earth time-increments pass before the medical center releases them, and It walks the Ryan's body to another vehicle and back to the Ryan's dwelling.

The Ryan is scared now. The medical center scares him, and the presence of his progenitor unsettles him too. Most of all, Its presence in his body is starting to damage him and the Ryan wants to be safe, to feel like himself again. So It caresses the Ryan's mind, curls around him trying to share eons of love and assurance before It leaves.

It doesn't leave the Earth solar system. The life spans of Earth beings are very short. It explores the first, second and fourth planets around the Earth's star for a few orbits before It goes back to the Ryan.

The Ryan is in his species adulthood now. It is what his kind calls a man and that man makes music. It had come to the Earth solar system in the first place because of the music that echoed out into the blackness. The music from Earth is beautiful and keeps It company as It travels.

Every song is different every time. One of the only concrete things It can recall about Its world is the music. Music lasts and the Ryan knew this, even the first time It met him. Now, he pursues this, makes it his life, with the Spencer and the Brendon and the Jon and others.

When It finds the Ryan again, It slides in easier. It feels more like a conversation this time. It explores the Ryan's recent history and in return, It shares what It experienced on the planets the Ryan call Mercury, Venus and Mars. Without words, they share the years and It can see that one thing has not changed for the Ryan. He still loves the Spencer, still wants him.

And It loves the Ryan too. It's easy to love him. His mind is beautiful and open, even if he doesn't realize it. So It tries, again, to get the Ryan his Spencer.

This time, though, the Spencer recognizes Its presence. He knows the Ryan well enough to tell the difference. Also It has only the most limited words to explain. The Ryan's words are precious and using them feels like a bigger violation then borrowing his body.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not Ryan," The Spencer says on a rush of breath. "I want Ryan back. Go the fuck away."

It studies the Spencer, wishing it could read the Spencer’s mind like It could read the inside of the Ryan's. It wants to be sure, before It leaves, that the Ryan will have what he wants. It explores the Spencer's mouth, his tongue as the Spencer clings to the Ryan's wrist, waiting for him to take control back, desperate. There's a moment when It can see into him, and what he sees lets him release his hold on the Ryan, drift out and up to watch and wait.

It waits until they find each other. They take a bit longer than It thought they would, having felt human lust and the depth of the Ryan's feelings. But they do, they kiss and It knows they both have realized what they have.

It swirls around the head of the Ryan in triumph. They ignore It, but It doesn't mind. It is happy to have had the chance to hear them, be part of them and their love.

They remind It of Its own kind and for the first time in a very long time, It remembers to look for them. It finds another, like Itself at the same time that the Ryan's music, broadcast into space, echoes into the empty space where Its planet once was.


End file.
